


Pillow Fort Shenanigans

by Fu_yu



Series: Polyamorous Private Eyes: NearlyMelloDramattic Non-Kira AU [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Kira (Death Note), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, MellodraMattic - Freeform, Meronia, Multi, Natebit - Freeform, Pillow & Blanket Forts, They basically just fuck up their entire living room, nearlymellodramattic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu_yu/pseuds/Fu_yu
Summary: Pillow forts, and NearlyMelloDramattic.What else do you need to know?
Relationships: Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Series: Polyamorous Private Eyes: NearlyMelloDramattic Non-Kira AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880518
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Pillow Fort Shenanigans

To say that Mello was unimpressed when he came back home would be an understatement.

He'd had to go for a trip to the grocery store to pick up some essentials, and when he'd come back, he'd be greeted with quite the calamitous scene.

Matt and Near had thrown the entire living room into chaos, having pulled the many cushions and pillows off of the couches themselves, setting them up in a large, miniature fort, with some excess cushions left off to the side. Blankets had been draped over most of the supporting walls to create the impression of a roof - just an absolute mess.

"What. The fuck," huffed the pissed-off detective, almost letting his bag of groceries fall out of his hand and clatter onto the ground.

Out of the pillow fort's entrance popped Matt's head, peeking over to Mello and waving. "Hi Mihael! Nate and I decided to build a pillow fort while you were out," Matt said with his signature dumb grin.

"Yeah. Yeah, I can fucking _see that,"_ responded the blonde boy, setting the grocery bag down on the table.

"Wanna come inside? There's plenty of space, even if you're, like, a giant."

Mello squints at Matt at that comment. "You are only an _inch_ shorter than me."

"Ahhh, inch sminch, who caaaares, come inside!" Matt responds, practically beckoning him over with a hand gesture.

 _"No._ _"_

"Alright, alright. That's your loss. I'll just keep making out with Nate while you're busy doing... whatever," said Matt with a shrug. Of course, he knew _exactly_ what he was saying would be enough to spark Mello's rampant jealousy, and would probably trick him into joining in with them.

Judging by the piercing stare Mello gave in response, it clearly worked! He'd make his way over to the pillow fort, crouching down in front of the entrance, only to be met by Near and Matt pointing finger guns at Mello.

"Hands up, you're under arrest!" says Matt, keeping that shit-eating dumbass grin of his.

Cocking an eyebrow, Mello deadpanned at the suggestion. "Well, what if I were to just..." he'd start, before pulling out a finger-gun of his own, pointing it back at the two of them.

"Nuh-uh! You can't do that, because we've got the Fear Factor!" says Matt in the _exact_ type of tone a child would have when making some type of bullshit argument up. Rolling his eyes, Mello saw no choice but to play along, 'dropping' the finger gun and putting his hands up at chest-level.

"Fine, you win. I surrender," he admits rather flatly, to which Near and Matt quickly break a finger-gun each to high five, before gesturing for Mello to come inside. Once Mello crawled inside, the two of them would usher him into one of the corners of the surprisingly rather spacious pillowfort, sitting him down on a purple throw-cushion with the words 'Live, Laugh, Love' written on it - a pillow that Mello was all-too familiar with, considering he punched Matt in the arm for buying it in the first place. With Mello sat on his cushion, Near would crawl on over and pretend to lock him in a cage, even doing stupid little sound effects of the key in the lock and the sound effect of throwing said key away.

"Now, what should we do with the prisoner..." wondered Near out loud, tapping his chin as he thought up a creative, funny little punishment for the obviously-disgruntled Mello.

"Hmmm... oh, I know! We should make him play E.T. on the Atari!" Matt interjects, having clearly had a lightbulb moment.

Near, however, grimaces at the idea. "No, no, what the fuck? That's _literally_ worse than death," he says, before going back to thought. "Ummm... hmmm.... maybeeeeeee he has to say a tongue twister, ten times fast?"

"Oooooh, I like that one! But, like... which one?"

"Hmmmmmmm...."

And, whilst the two self-proclaimed 'monarchs' of Pillow-Fortopia (Matt came up with the name) thought up a creative punishment for their prisoner, Mello devised his own plan.

"Wait, wait, hold on. Listen to me, right. I'm willing to pay for any damages I may have caused," he'd suggest, catching the interest of his two 'captors'.

"Alright. Let's hear it," replied Near, with a cocked brow.

"Well, I had a _sneaking suspicion_ that I'd be arrested for my crimes against Pillow... whatever it's name was. So, I went ahead and bought myself some bargaining chips, per say. For example, a copy of Personal 6: Monarch for the PlayBox 5, and a completely dull and pictureless 2,000 piece black puzzle set, if that would be enough of a repayment," Mello'd bluff, knowing full-well he bought neither of those fucking things. If anything, all they'd find are some Hershey's bars, a carton of milk, two boxes of Frosted Flakes and an eggplant. Why an eggplant? Don't ask.

Near and Matt, however, seemed _very_ interested at the mere thought of those things. "Hmmm... well, we'll have to see if you're being serious, first..." Matt replied, before glancing sideways at Near, almost unable to control his excitement. "Stay here," he'd command, before he and Near practically _scrambled_ out of the fort to go and loot the grocery bags.

Now alone, Mello smirked as he 'broke out' of his cage, busting the lock with his bare hands and swinging the door open silently, crawling to freedom as the two eagerly searched through the paper bag. Before they could even realise they were duped and hurry back to interrogate their prisoner, Mello had already built himself a small pillow fort opposite Pillow-Fortopia, grinning wildly as Near and Matt rushed back into their pillow fort.

"Nooooo!!! The prisoner's ESCAPED!!!" cried Matt ever so dramatically, before he and Near poked their heads out of their fort, looking over at Mello who'd hidden in his own smaller fort, still grinning all the while.

"Consider this a declaration of war, between Pillow-Fucktopia and CoolerFortTown!" Mello triumphantly declared.

Matt GASPED.

_**"SLANDERER!"** _

And so began the raging finger-gun battle of the century, with Mello trading shots with Near and Matt, constantly ducking in and out of cover to pop shots off at one another. Whilst a lot of the metaphorical 'bullets' would have actually hit them ten times over, nobody was really playing by any rules here. Just a long, drawn-out gunfight, for no reason whatsoever. That is, until Mello pops a shot off at Matt, 'striking' him right in the chest, to which Matt would fall back dramatically, clutching his chest as he 'died'.

"NOOOOOO!" yelled Near in a deceptively monotonous tone, before he'd crawl out of Pillow-Fortopia and storm the gates of CoolerFortTown, busting down the door and tackling Mello. Mello's comparatively stronger figure allowed for him to easily turn the tables on his surprise attacker, flipping them over so he'd pin Near down to the ground, smirking down at his caught 'prisoner' before leaning down and pressing a soft, gentle kiss to Near's lips - a kiss that, whilst unexpected on Near's behalf, was one that he was more than happy to melt into.

All whilst they shared that kiss, Matt came back to life, sitting up and simply watching from his position with a pout. "Aww, c'mon you guys, don't leave me outta this!" he'd say with a whine, which would break the kiss between Mello and Near, the two of them sharing a snarky smirk as they wordlessly plotted to 'pay Matt back'.

How'd they do that? With surprise tackle-kisses, of course!

The three of them would stay in their respective forts for the rest of the afternoon, simply snuggling and relaxing with one another before the lot of them fell asleep. Near and Matt fell asleep entirely on accident, and Mello, not wanting to disturb either of them, decided to just... lay there and sleep, too.

He didn't even mind having to fix up the couches the next morning - their pillow fort shenanigans created quite a few lovely, long-lasting memories, for sure.


End file.
